Blue
by Poopsie
Summary: Before and after Saix joins the organization. His view on it all, and how I think he could've become a Nobody.


I got even more bored than usual! :3

~*Disclaimer* I own nothing~

* * *

The radio blared; it was time to get up. Aïs rose wearily from his bed, stretching his arms out on either side of him. He looked at the clock; it read 7:25 A.M.

"We're expecting severe thunder stor-"

The reporter's annoying voice was cut off as Aïs slammed the off button on his alarm clock. Thunderstorm or not, he had to wake up. He wiped some black hair out of his face, annoyed. He walked into his bathroom, where he quickly shed his nighttime clothing (calm down, fan- girls!) in preparation for his daily shower.

He finished quickly, and took his time drying off. Afterwards, he slipped on a pair of blue jeans and a black tee shirt.

He strolled out of his bathroom, stopping to toss his pajamas into the dirty clothing hamper, and made his way down the stairs to his kitchen. He grinned widely when he laid eyes upon his beloved dog, Rex. He was a big dog, covered in light gray fur. He had strangely intelligent blue eyes, and a face that seemed to be smiling.

"Hey boy!" He greeted as the big gray dog jumped up at his legs eagerly, as he did every morning.

Aïs walked over to the freezer, and grabbed a steak. He had always had a thing for meat, so he saw nothing wrong with eating it for breakfast. (xD)

He cooked it rare, and cut it in half. He grabbed a plate, knife, and fork. Aïs tossed one-half of the steak to Rex, who gobbled it down as if it was his last meal. Aïs, however, sat down at his kitchen counter, and took his time eating the strange breakfast.

Once he finished, he grabbed the dark blue dog collar that hung from a nail on a wall next to the front door. He also grabbed a few blue bone- shaped dog treats and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Rex! C'mon, it's time to go!" He called, pulling on a black sweater.

Rex rushed over, his deep blue eyes shining with joy. Aïs smiled, and pulled the collar over his dog's head. Rex shook his head a little, his floppy ears slapping against his cheeks. Aïs laughed quietly as he led the excited mutt out the front door, and down the driveway.

Aïs had had Rex since he was a puppy, and took care to properly train the dog. He trusted him enough not to use a leash when they went to work every morning.

They walked along the sidewalk, Aïs making sure that his overactive friend did not run into any passersby.

"Hey, Aïs!" A voice called from behind.

The large man stopped and looked behind him, much to Rex's distaste.

"Hey, Frank!" Aïs called, stopping to wait for the equally large, brown haired man.

"Glad I caught you before work!" Frank laughed, catching up with Aïs and Rex.

Rex barked with joy as they started moving again, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I heard some new gossip around the lab yesterday, and I wanted to get a chance to tell you." Frank explained, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

"That interesting, huh?" Aïs asked, facing forwards, hands in his pockets.

Frank and Aïs both worked at a lab, Frank being a low ranked scientist, while Aïs and Rex worked security.

"Yeah, some weird new experiment they're doing. They've been researching the heart, and I heard that those loonies think a person can survive without one. They discovered some kinda creature called a…oh yeah- a heartless!"

"Heartless…? That sounds absurd." Aïs muttered.

"Yeah, I know! But, they're allowing me to stand by and observe the procedure, so I'll tell you all about it after work!" Frank exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Wait, they're doing this today?"

"Yeah. It'll be great!"

Aïs, having had enough of all the optimism, sped up a little, seeing the lab in the distance.

"Hey, wait up!" Frank called, but Aïs was tired of chitchat, he wanted to get the day over with.

"Sorry Frank, I'm late enough as it is!" He called back. That was partially true, as he usually made it to work a lot earlier than this. He checked his wristwatch. 8:00, exactly.

Rex galloped after him, catching up with no difficulty. Aïs continued to run on the cement ground under him 'til he reached the big metal gates that marked the entrance to the lab he worked at.

He quickly ran his I.D. card through the scanner, and the gate swung open for him. He whistled to Rex, who was busy chewing on some random blue flower. Rex bounded over, and walked alongside Aïs as they passed through. The gates swung shut again as soon as the motion detectors sensed they were through.

Aïs continued on the stone path towards his station, right next to the front door. First, though, he had to change into his uniform.

"Rex, stay." He ordered, and the mutt immediately obeyed.

He quickly jogged his way to the locker rooms, on the second floor. (Don't ask me why!)

Aïs strolled over to his locker, number seven. He unlocked it, and quickly grabbed his uniform, then slammed his locker shut.

Once dressed, he ran back down to Rex, anxious to check on the big gray dog. He almost tripped on his way down the stairs, but grabbed the railing just in time.

"Phew…" He muttered, not keen on falling down the long flight of stairs.

He continued, and finally made it back to his station, and his dog.

He sat down in his chair just as Frank walked through the gates.

"There you are!" His somewhat- annoying friend called out, jogging towards him.

Aïs sigh, "Hey Frank…"

"Hiya. Sorry, man, but I gotta get to work. I'm late too…" Frank admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"To watch that test?" Aïs asked, patting the top of Rex's head. Rex only panted contentedly.

"Yeah. Wish me luck!" And with that, Frank had disappeared inside the huge metal building.

Aïs leaned back in his chair, hoping nothing too big happened today. He just wanted to go home and get back to sleep. Man, he was bored already!

"Hey, Rex." He called.

The dog turned and looked at him, his striking blue eyes shining in the bright sunlight.

Aïs dug a blue dog treat out of his pocket, causing the mutt to go crazy with excitement, "Go fetch!"

Aïs threw the bone shaped treat as far as he could, and watched his overactive dog chase after it. After a while, he came back with a very satisfied look on his face.

Aïs laughed, and settled back into his blue lawn chair. He settled his head back against the metal wall behind him with a contented sigh. Time passed by him, and before he knew it, he had dozed off.

Time continued to pass, of course, as he slept in the warm sunshine.

Suddenly, though, he was woken by barking. His eyes shot open, and he could've smacked himself. What he saw before him was Rex, chasing after what looked to be a man in a black coat.

Aïs shot up from his chair, and was about to follow the mysterious man, when there was a loud rumbling coming from behind him. Just as he turned, though, there was a deafening explosion.

Aïs flew backwards from the sheer force of it, and landed with a heavy thud about ten feet backwards. The air was suddenly filled with the sounds of screaming, crying, crunching, banging, and other such noises.

Dazed, he just lay there for a moment, but was brought back to reality by the sound of barking nearby.

"Rex!" He shouted.

He waited, but his dog didn't come.

"Rex! Rex, come here, boy!" He was practically screaming now, and needed the comfort that only his beloved dog could provide.

"Aïs! Is that you!?" He heard a voice yell, but amongst all the other sounds, Aïs couldn't recognize who it was.

"Aïs! Are you ok?"

Aïs looked behind him, and saw that the voice was Frank's.

"I take it something went wrong with the experiment…?" He asked weakly, and realized that he'd hit his head pretty hard. He could feel a burning pain on his face as well, probably from the shrapnel of the explosion.

"Yeah…But there's no time to explain that! We have to get out of here!" Frank commanded urgently.

"No…Rex…" Aïs struggled weakly against the hold his friend had on him, trying to get away, to find his dog.

"Aïs, get a hold of yourself! Rex is fine, I found him already, and he's safe and sound, on his way back to your place." Frank reassured him, keeping his steady hold on the injured man.

Aïs didn't have any more strength to talk, just sighed weakly as he fought to stay conscious. Obviously, the blood loss was taking its toll on the black haired man.

Frank began to drag his friend to safety, struggling against Aïs' greater weight. Just then, strange black creatures rushed up to the two friends, obviously hostile.

"Shit, it's the heartless…" Frank muttered.

"The…w-what…?" Aïs asked, a small river of blood running down his face and neck, finding its way onto Frank's white lab coat. His eyes opened, with difficulty, to see what was happening.

"Those. That's what made the lab explode. Some of the scientists were too slow, and…well, these creatures killed them."

Aïs' eyes widened as much as they could, "These…t-tiny things…?"

Frank nodded urgently, laying Aïs on the ground, "Yes, now stay here."

Aïs watched as his friend moved towards the strange monsters, stick in hand. Frank swung wildly, and actually managed to hit a few of the things, Aïs watched as they disappeared in a puff of smoke. However, it seemed that with every one his brown haired friend destroyed, two more came to replace it.

Sounds soon started blending together, becoming muffled and fuzzy. Almost as if his head was dunked in water. However, as he was pondering this, one sound broke through the rest. His eyes snapped open, to reveal to him one of these 'heartless' jumping at Frank, his friend's yelling having been the thing to wake him from his foggy mind.

Time seemed to slow as Frank tried to get away from the thing, dropping his stick in the process. It seemed to hiss in triumph as its claws found their way inside human flesh, sinking deep and with a satisfying squelch.

But it wasn't Frank's chest the creature was tearing into.

Aïs screamed in pain as the monster's claws drew out of him. Everything was silent suddenly. Was this really happening? No, it couldn't be, he needed to get back to Rex!

He opened his eyes, only to see Frank sobbing above him.

"Aïs… Hold on! The ambulances are coming! Just hold on, buddy…" Frank knew it was hopeless, but he needed something to hold on to.

Aïs slowly, with much effort, dug his hand into his pocket, and took something out.

"Rex…" He murmured weakly, putting the object into his friend's hands.

Frank looked at the blue dog treat in his hand, then back to his friend, "I'll take care of him pal, don't worry…" Frank said miserably, as he watched his best friend's life fade from his eyes.

The last thing that Aïs saw was something pink and shining float up to the heavens, then, everything disappeared.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

He opened his eyes wearily, only to shut them quickly, as the lights were far too bright…

He waited awhile, but he knew that the harsh light wouldn't go away, so he, slowly this time, opened his eyes.

He was met by the same blinding lights, but he resisted the urge to snap his eyelids shut again, and waited.

Finally, the pain eased enough for him to see the things around him. The lights were colored. He could barely make out the colors blue and red flashing above him.

He sat up, and looked around some more. It seemed that he was outside some sort of junkyard. There was charred and smashed metal everywhere, and ashes lay in piles all around. He looked up at the night sky, it was littered with shining stars. He saw that he was in what looked to be a really torn up uniform of some sort.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he heard someone shouting. His head swung in the direction of the sound, ears twitching.

"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing here? This area's off limits!"

He saw that a man in black and blue clothing was rushing towards him, with what looked like a gun in his hand.

Suddenly, the man sitting on the ground grew angry. No, not angry. _Furious_.

He leapt up, snarling, and charged at the man that was threatening him. The stranger yelled out in terror and pain as he was pounced on. The screams stopped abruptly, though, when his throat was ripped out.

He stepped off of the victim's corpse, blood smeared on his face, and ran away. He didn't know where to go, or where he was. He didn't even remember what his own name was!

He charged forward, until he slipped in a puddle, and came crashing to the ground in a dark and narrow alleyway.

He heard something crunch beneath him, and his ears rose in curiosity. He sat up, and saw nothing beneath where his body once lay. Puzzled, he continued to look around, 'til he noticed a rather strange looking lump in his pants pocket.

Warily, he reached inside, and pulled out what appeared to be the remains of something…blue. It was hard in his hands, and smelled somewhat edible. Maybe it was some sort of treat…?

He gasped as everything came back to him. The lab, the explosion, the heartless, Frank.

Rex…

He collapsed where he stood, confused and heartbroken. He wanted so badly to cry, but to his dismay, found that he couldn't.

"My name…it's Aïs, right…?" He asked to know one in particular.

"It once was, my friend. But no longer."

Aïs' head snapped up to see who was intruding on him, while he was most vulnerable.

"Who are you?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"My name is of no importance. But you certainly are," The strange man, wearing a black coat, then swung his hand through the air.

Aïs gasped as his name was formed in yellow letters in the air, then an X added. He watched as it mixed, and waited while it came to a stop.

"Saïx."

"What…?"

"That is your name."

Aïs snorted, "Save it, pal. I have places to be."

As he was walking past, though, the stranger moved to block his way.

"You will come with me, Saïx."

Aïs backed away, alarmed. He felt the same haze as before creep into his mind, attempting to blind him with fury. But he held it at bay, not wanting to kill this man as well, no matter how creepy he was.

"I will do no such thing. And don't call me that, I'm Aïs!"

The cloaked man shook his head slowly, then pointed to the puddle Aïs had slipped in earlier, "Look in there, and tell me what you see."

Wary, but still quite curious, he moved toward the puddle, which was shining in the moonlight.

He looked in, and gasped.

"What do you see?" The man in black asked from directly behind him. But Aïs was too stunned to care that the man was peeking over his shoulder.

"I-I don't know…" He stammered, frozen to the spot as the man put a hand on his shoulder. He saw a man with pale skin, and stunningly blue hair.

_Just like Rex's eyes…_

His eyes were a bright gold, like the full moon above them. He noticed the large X shaped scar over those eyes, and cringed.

"I'll provide the answer for you, then…" He murmured, Aïs just now noticing how dangerously close the man was. He leaned down to Aïs' ear, close enough for his nose to touch it, then whispered, "What you see down there, is Saïx."

Aïs shook his head slowly, then tried to back away, but the stranger's hand was still on his shoulder.

"Come with me, we can restore you, Saïx."

"No! Leave me alone!"

The man's grip on his shoulder tightened, causing Aïs to gasp in pain, "You will come, conscious or not." (Got it memorized? xD)

Aïs growled low in his throat, shocking even himself with the ferocity he saw on his face in the puddle. His pointed ears lay back like one would expect a hostile dog's to do. He noted that his teeth were pointed, like fangs.

The strange cloaked man leapt backwards with surprise at the behavior the seemingly threatless man exhibited.

That same rage threatened to pull him in as the edges of his vision began to turn red.

The man shook his head, "I'll come back when you've calmed down a little. Perhaps then you'll listen to reason."

Aïs was tempted to claw this man's throat out, much like he'd done to the other man, but held back. He settled with growling, crouching low to the ground as if he were going to pounce.

The man turned away hurriedly and seemed to disappear into the shadows around them.

Aïs sighed. _Or maybe I actually _am_ Saïx now…_

He trudged away gloomily, not sure what to do with himself.

_Perhaps I should've gone with that man… No. I did the right thing…_

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a soft crunch underfoot. He looked down, and saw that it was a dog treat…

Suddenly determined, he ran off into the night.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~ **

He came to a halt at the end of a driveway leading up to a blue house with a white door.

His house.

He ran up the path leading to his front steps, his blue shoes making soft thudding sounds against the hard stone.

But before he could get to his door, he heard a strange whooshing sound. He turned, and to his dismay, he saw the strange man from before. But this time, it seemed he'd brought a buddy with him. Just then, he remembered something.

The man he saw before the lab exploded, the man in black.

"You blew up the lab!" Aïs yelled.

The newer, shorter, man held his hands out in front of him, "As if, we were just checking it out."

"So, you admit you were there…" Aïs growled.

"I suggest you calm down. As you can see, I brought backup this time." The taller man warned.

Taking this as a threat, Aïs felt that same irrational anger from before, the red tugging at the edges of his vision.

"Hmmm…Interesting…" The new guy said.

"What's so interesting, the fact that you ruined my _life_!?" Aïs roared, barely holding back his fury. He didn't want to kill these men.

Yet.

"Now now, you don't have any evidence to back up that accusation, kid. Now please, just come with us, make our nonexistent lives a little easier."

Ignoring the request the man made, he felt curiosity well up inside him, extinguishing the fury, "Nonexistent? What's that supposed to mean?"

The shorter man laughed, causing Aïs to growl, "Well, kid, we're Nobodies. With a capital 'N'."

"Let me handle this, Number II…" The taller man muttered.

"Nobodies are neither light nor dark. We exist between the two, we are nothing. We came to be this way because we lack one key thing-"

"Hearts." The short man finished, looking quite satisfied.

"You say this as if you include me as well…" Aïs growled, losing his patience.

"Because, _Saïx_," The taller man said, "We do."

This time, Aïs didn't try to hold back his cold fury. He let himself go, his vision becoming clouded by the color red.

"Uh oh, we'd better split, before he kills us."

"Agreed."

Before Aïs knew what was happening, the two men were gone. He felt his rage drain away with them. Tired, both emotionally and physically, he trudged over to his front door.

He tried to open it, but found that it was locked.

_Odd…I didn't lock it this morning._

He quickly pulled his house keys out of his coat pocket, and fumbled for the right one. He unlocked his door hurriedly, and blinked in confusion when he saw that his kitchen light was on.

Cautiously, he made his way to the door to the kitchen, and looked in.

What he saw surprised him.

There was Frank, hugging Rex close to him, crying. Aïs was about to try and get Frank's attention, but Rex noticed him first.

Aïs was both shocked and hurt when the mutt started growling at him, as if he was some stranger.

"What is it boy…?" Frank sobbed as he turned around.

His eyes narrowed when he saw the man standing in the doorway, "How dare you! My best friend died today, and now you have the nerve to break into his house!? You'd better leave before I do something I'll regret!" He practically screamed, causing Aïs to recoil in shock.

_Of course, I look different now…_

"But, Frank-"

"How do you know my name!?"

"Frank! It's me, Aïs!" He shouted, causing the other man to shut up.

"No, I don't believe you…" He murmured, looking over Aïs' new blue hair and scar. His golden eyes.

All the while, Rex was growling and barking at Aïs' feet, looking ready to bite any minute.

"But, Frank… How can I prove it's really me?" Aïs asked desperately.

"I suppose I'll humor you," Frank spat, "When's Aïs' birthday?"

"Easy, it's-" Aïs began. But, to his dismay, he still hadn't remembered everything, "I don't remember…" He admitted, staring ahead in shock.

"I knew it. Now get out, before I call the cops."

Aïs gave a sorrowful look at his beloved dog, pleading with him. But Rex only snarled and leapt at him, forcing him to retreat out of the house, and to the end of the driveway.

Suddenly, he heard a slow, rhythmic clapping behind him. It echoed loud and clear in the night air. "Well done, Saïx. You almost got your butt bitten off by your own dog! I must say, I'm impressed."

Aïs swung around, ready to tear this man's throat out. It was that other dark cloaked man, the second one.

"My name is Aïs…" He spat out, then started his way out into the street, fully prepared to leave this man behind forever.

"Ah ah ah, can't let you do that, kid."

Aïs nearly flinched when the man suddenly appeared behind him, putting a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Aïs growled.

"I'm afraid we've been given orders to bring you in, whether you like it or not."

After the man said this, the taller man appeared in front of Aïs, seeming to emerge from the shadows themselves.

Aïs immediately felt the rage coming on, and did nothing to fight it. Surprising both the men, Aïs twisted in the shorter man's iron grip, and wasted no time in knocking him over and kicking him harshly in the stomach. He gasped in pain as Aïs' shoe made contact with the sensitive area, and Aïs couldn't repress an insane grin from spreading over his face.

He was startled out of his mad bliss when he felt the other man's fist make contact with his back, sending Aïs to the ground beside the other stranger.

But he made haste in flinging himself back at his assailant, landing on top of him, and clawing at his chest. Once again, he was interrupted when the other, who was behind him, tackled him over. He was held down by this man, and struggled violently.

"Dude, calm down! Let's just talk this out, hm?"

Aïs found that when he opened his mouth to respond, all that came out was a feral roar.

He flipped the man over with a sudden surge of strength, and ended up on top of him. He stabbed the man with his newfound claws, repeatedly in nonfatal areas. He wasn't going to kill him.

Yet.

He wanted to roar in frustration when he was once again dragged from his prey, and found that this man had newly acquired spears in his hands. Aïs could count six in all. Strangely enough, four of them seemed to be floating in midair.

But Aïs had no time to think about this, as he was currently being beaten over the head with these strange floating spears of doom.

"Hold him still, Xaldin, I think I've got a clear shot!" Aïs heard the other man call.

_Shit, he's gonna shoot me!_

After thinking this, Aïs struggled harder, making it near impossible for this Xaldin guy to hold him still. Nonetheless, he still felt a sharp pain in his neck, and was promptly dropped to the ground.

Finding he still had the strength to continue, he quickly jumped up and tried to continue his onslaught on the man, but was blocked by all six of his dreaded spears.

"No worries, man. He'll be out like a light in no time flat." The other man said, causing Aïs to roar in fury.

But he knew this stranger was right. He could feel his strength and energy melting away, leaving only weariness and exhaustion.

_Xaldin…I'll remember that…_

* * *

They watched as the blue haired man finally fell to his knees. Xaldin couldn't help but smirk at the enraged expression still stuck on his face as he fell to his hands and knees, a futile struggle to stay up and fighting, surely.

"Told ya." His companion exclaimed as the man finally fell forward, right onto his pretty little face.

"Indeed you did."

Xaldin walked over to this strange beast- man, and kicked him to see if he was still awake. Seeing no sign of a response, Xaldin quickly picked the man up and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Dear God, please don't let the tranquilizers wear off…" Xaldin muttered as he opened a portal.

"Nah, I made sure they were strong enough to keep him out for at least half a day."

"Wow…"

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

The two men walked through the long bleach white corridors in silence, one carrying a limp body over his shoulders. Their hoods were down now, they didn't have to hide in their own home.

The shorter one was a very odd looking man. He had a long black ponytail, with streaks of silver. He wore an eye patch over his right eye, and on the other side of his face was a very large and very noticeable scar. His visible eye was an eerie yellow color.

The one carrying their hostage was very bulky, and had long strands of black hair, tied up in a ponytail type thing. (AN I honestly have no idea what's up with his hair!!!) The most noticeable thing about him was his _huge _sideburns. They could probably take over the world if they wanted to. Yeah, they're that big.

Both men wore black leather cloaks, gloves, pants, and shoes.

"So, now we take him to Vexen, right?" The eye patch guy asked.

The large man gave a small nod, "Correct."

The two walked a little ways farther, and turned a few corners 'til they came to a set of stairs. They walked down these stairs, into the basement of the Castle That Never Was. Walking along a few more hallways, (AN Why didn't they teleport!?) the duo finally came to a stop at a set of gray double doors, a huge contrast with the surrounding white.

Xaldin's companion knocked hesitantly, for the occupant of the room wasn't known for his hospitality. They both flinched slightly when the door opened, slamming into the wall in the process.

"Heya, Vexen… We brought the dude." The eye patch guy said.

Vexen was an older man, with long blonde hair. He really looked more like a girl than a guy. His face was rather frightening, the skin stretched tight over his bones, his green eyes shining with unspoken threats. He usually wore his trademark 'Crazy Scientist' look, as Xigbar, the man with the eye patch, called it.

"Good. Bring him in, will you? I must go notify Zexion."

The two men nodded, but Xaldin was really the only one doing any work. Xigbar just stood by and 'Surveyed' to make sure that 'You do it right' as he put it.

Once the blue haired man was laid out on a cold metal lab table, the two men waited in the lab for Vexen to return with young Zexion. The walls in this room were a metallic silver, as was the floor. There were metal tables all around the large room, littered with various potions, vials, and books.

After a while, Vexen returned, followed by Zexion. Zexion was a short-ish guy, with purple 'Emo' hair covering the right side of his face. His blue eyes betrayed no emotion, nor did his pale face.

"This is him, then?" The young man asked, looking over to the man on the table.

"Yes, it is." Xaldin replied.

Xigbar scratched the back of his head nervously, gaining the rest of the group's attention, "Hey, maybe we should strap him down…"

"Yes, he put up quite a struggle. Speaking of which, you need to get your wounds looked at, Xigbar." Xaldin stated, looking over to his shorter friend.

"Wounds?" Vexen asked with a sneer.

Xigbar nodded a little, "This guy's like a little wolf. He nearly killed me, he did."

Vexen nodded as well, "Very well, take your coat off."

Xigbar hesitated a little, but unzipped the front of his coat, and let the slightly damaged leather clothing fall to the floor with a soft thud. Vexen raised his eyebrows when he saw the numerous stab wounds his friend wore. Zexion whistled, impressed. Vexen looked from the sleeping man on the table, back to Xigbar, back to the man, and finally turned around for a moment. When he faced Xigbar again, he held a large vial in his hand.

"Here, drink this potion, it should help speed up the healing process. Then I guess all I can do is wrap it up and let it heal."

Xigbar complied and quickly chugged the red liquid. While Vexen was busy with Xigbar, Zexion had walked over to the lab table, and was getting a closer look at their new captive.

The first thing he noticed was the strikingly blue hair, and the 'X' scar on his face. He looked the man over, and saw what looked like a really torn up black sweatshirt, and some faded blue jeans.

"We'll have to get him a uniform." He stated, not looking away from the man.

Xaldin walked over, "Yes, but I'm sure Xemnas has taken care of that. He has been long anticipating this new arrival."

Zexion simply nodded, "Indeed he has."

Xaldin barely kept himself from rolling his eyes, then turned to see that Xigbar was putting his coat back on.

"Shall we start?" Zexion asked, looking towards Vexen.

"Very well, we will begin shortly. In the meantime, I would like numbers II and III to kindly leave the premises, I don't want our subject to react negatively when he awakes, and seeing you two again will surely set him off."

"Yes, we don't need any more injuries." Zexion agreed, opening the door, and signaling the two men to take their leave.

"Fine…I don't want to see that dude for a long time…" Xigbar mumbled as he stepped out of the lab, wincing slightly from the slashes covering his body.

"I'll inform Xemnas of his 'guest's' arrival. In the meantime, perhaps you should make sure this one's awake to meet his new superior?" Xaldin stated as he too left the room.

Vexen simply nodded, then promptly slammed the door in their faces.

"Wow, thanks Vex…"

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

His eyes jolted open as he felt something sharp stick into his arm. He jerked upright quickly, the thing still sticking out of his right arm.

"Calm down. It's only a needle." He heard a cold voice say.

He looked up, and saw a young looking man with strange purple hair busily taking the needle and giving it to an old looking blonde. He was tempted to just get up and leave, but those two men would surely come back for him. Besides, it seemed that he was chained to the table.

"What am I doing here?" He asked, he was relieved to find that his voice was still strong, although he felt the exact opposite.

"I'm not in the position to tell you that. Although, there is someone right next to you who will." He muttered, still not making eye contact, as he was too busy, apparently.

For the first time, Aïs/Saïx noticed the man standing next to the table he was laid on. The man was very large, and had tanned skin. His hair was a beautiful shining silver, and his amber eyes shone with superiority. The very presence of this man seemed to darken the room.

"Unbind him." The man ordered, looking toward the blonde man.

He quickly complied, and somehow, the man had the chains clanking to the floor in no time at all.

"Get up."

Aïs/Saïx took his time rising from the table, just to annoy this strange man. Finally, he rose in front of him, a little shorter.

"Come with me."

Reluctantly, Aïs/Saïx followed this strangely frightening man.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

The two men emerged on the roof of this strange white building. Aïs/Saïx was amazed to find them standing on top of a magnificent castle, with a beautiful heart shaped moon above them. (AN I know it shouldn't be there yet, but still! .)

"That, Saïx, is Kingdom Hearts."

"That's not my name. I am Aïs." He stated firmly, looking the man in the eye.

"No. You are Saïx, and I am Xemnas. You have to let your old life go, or it will tear you apart."

Surprisingly, Aïs/Saïx had nothing to say to this, and just looked at the moon alongside this strange person called Xemnas.

"You will call me Superior." He ordered. Aïs/Saïx was surprised by this sudden command.

"And if I don't?"

"You will be punished."

Aïs/Saïx just shook his head, "And why are you worthy of being my master?"

Xemnas turned to look down at him threateningly, "I have captured you. Is that not enough?"

"No. You sent your servants to capture me. You have done nothing."

"You will obey me."

Aïs/Saïx looked away from the moon and toward Xemnas, a wild look in his seemingly glowing golden eyes, "Nobody controls me!"

Surprising even himself, Aïs/Saïx leapt at the larger man, snarling and growling like an animal. Something dark flashed in Xemnas' hands, and two glowing red blades appeared. Xemnas blocked Aïs/Saïx with one, then quickly struck him across the face with the other.

Aïs/Saïx backed up, ears laying flat threateningly, "You will pay for that." He growled. There was something strange in his voice, like something dark lurking underwater, a shifting shadow that's barely seen.

"You're the one that will suffer, Saïx."

The mere mention of that name drove Aïs/Saïx into another frenzy, once again leaping at Xemnas' throat.

"I've grown bored of this game, and you've spent my patience. It is time to end this." Xemnas stated, grabbing Aïs/Saïx by the throat as he flew toward him, then slamming him against the ground. Aïs/Saïx grunted with pain, but quickly leapt up.

"No more, you _will_ stand down!" Xemnas ordered, holding one of his strange blades to Aïs/Saïx's neck.

"_**I will never stand down…**_" He growled, barely holding back the murderous rage within him. The strange quality to his voice growing stronger, until he sounded like he was hardly restraining the urge to bite someone's throat out.

Xemnas just chuckled quietly, then moved his blades down. Once it seemed like he had given up, Aïs/Saïx relaxed a little, the insane glaze over his eyes disappearing.

But Xemnas had other plans.

Before Aïs/Saïx could react, he moved the blades back up and stabbed him in the abdomen, just barely missing the vital organs, and again just above his knee. Aïs/Saïx gasped in pain, and collapsed to the ground.

"You have been punished."

Aïs/Saïx looked up at Xemnas, his face remaining calm despite the situation, he simply growled softly, before the blackness of unconsciousness swept over him.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

He opened his eyes slowly this time, only to find himself on a soft bed. He sat up, but quickly regretted it, as a flash of pain swept over his body. He grunted in pain, and laid down again.

"Welcome back, sleepy head."

Aïs/Saïx turned his head, and found himself looking into a single yellow eye.

"My name's Xigbar, what's yours?" The man asked, flashing a wide grin.

"I…don't know anymore…" Aïs/Saïx admitted, hating how weak he sounded.

"Well, that makes no sense, you gotta have a name, kid." Xigbar's voice sounded strangely familiar somehow, but he couldn't place where he'd heard it before.

"My real name, or the one Xemnas insists to call me?" Aïs/Saïx spat.

"C'mon, buddy, you gotta accept it sooner or later. You lost your heart. You can't be who you used to be-"

"I still am!"

"_Unless.._"

Aïs/Saïx's ears perked up, "Unless what?"

"Dude, how slow are you? That's what we're all after. Our hearts, so we _can_ be what we used to be. Just cooperate, hm?"

"Number II, out. I must speak with him."

Aïs/Saïx turned and saw Xemnas himself standing in the doorway, giving Xigbar a stern look.

"Aye aye, Captain." Xigbar said, mock saluting, then sauntered out of the room.

"Saïx-"

"What, you here to finish the job?" Aïs/Saïx asked, gesturing toward the bandages covering his body.

"No, Saïx. You do realize, I could have killed you, but I didn't."

"Why not, then?"

Xemnas chuckled, "Because, how could I kill someone with talents such as yours?"

Aïs/Saïx looked at him quizzically. (I'm just gonna call him Saïx now, k?

"Saïx, the castle you're in is called the Castle That Never Was, this is where my organization, Organization XIII, is based. As Xigbar informed you, we are set out to regain our hearts. Currently, there are six members in Organization XIII, and each of us has our own special talent. Meaning, we have the ability to control a certain element."

"Such as Xigbar controls space. Vexen controls ice. And you, Saïx, call power from the moon. That is why we fought on the roof."

Saïx stared at the man for awhile, before he finally thought of something to say, "So, you want me to join this 'Organization XIII'?"

"That is correct."

Saïx thought it over. He needed his heart back, so he could have his life back, and go back to Rex and Frank. So he could feel again. He wanted to cry for what he'd lost, then laugh with joy when he got it back again.

"I will join."

Xemnas gave the tiniest of smirks, "Then welcome, Saïx, number VII, the Lunar Diviner."

"Thank you…Superior…"

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Saïx spent most of his time in the infirmary after that, waiting for his wounds to heal. He had tried talking to Vexen whenever the blonde man came to give him medicine, but soon learned that he would never get passed the hostile exterior like Zexion had. So, he had started having frequent conversations with Xigbar. They got to know each other pretty well, but it always seemed as if Xigbar avoided answering most of the questions Saïx asked. Such as who the two men who brought him here were, or how he had ended up asleep in the laboratory. Or how old Xigbar really was.

So, eventually, he gave up on his questions, and continued waiting for his wounds to heal.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

A week had passed since the day Saïx had been let out of the infirmary, and all he'd done was learn his way around some of the castle. But earlier that day, Vexen had told Saïx that he'd need to do some tests, to figure out what exactly his powers did, how they worked, etc.

It was nighttime now, and Saïx stood alone in the middle of a grassy field. Zexion and Vexen stood at the edge of the stretch of open ground, holding clipboards and such. Vexen held a recorder to his mouth, "Moon is half- full, subject had done no activities throughout the day…"

Vexen continued to babble as Zexion gestured to Saïx that they were beginning. Saïx nodded, unsure of what was about to happen. Suddenly, a small circle of Shadows appeared around him, bobbing their heads excitedly. Saïx just looked at them for a while, before giving Zexion a look that said 'Are you serious?'

Zexion nodded impatiently, and Saïx sighed. He simply walked over and kicked one of the creatures in the face, causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. After using similar tactics to defeat the rest of them Saïx just stood there awkwardly. He could see Vexen and Zexion whispering urgently to each other, and wondered what was wrong.

Deciding it was ok to move away, he walked over to the side of the field where the two scientists were.

"What's wrong…?" He asked.

"Saïx, hasn't anyone taught you how to summon your weapon yet?" Vexen asked, looking upset that his 'subject' hadn't done this right.

"Uh…no."

Vexen sighed, and motioned for Zexion to stand back, "It's like this, Saïx. You focus all your energy into your hands, or hand, depending on what it is. And then-" A blinding light flashed, making Saïx close his eyes. When he opened them again, his jaw dropped when he saw a blue, spiky shield in Vexen's hands.

"Your weapon will appear. Now, I take it you have no idea what it is, correct?"

Saïx dropped his head a little, "Correct."

"Ok, then, try it yourself…" Vexen sighed, making it obvious that he would much rather be discovering new things about Saïx's connection to the moon, not teaching the blue haired man to summon a weapon to whack Heartless over the head with.

Saïx tried to focus on his hands, and was surprised when he felt something. He focused harder. It was coming…Here it was!

_Burp_

"You're kidding, right?" Zexion asked from farther away.

Meanwhile, the blonde man had his face in his hands, "Saïx, what is wrong with you!?"

When he looked at Saïx again, the blue haired man almost flinched away as the older Nobody raised his hands in the air angrily, "This is so simple! I would expect that a Nobody such as yourself would take these things more seriously! But no, you decide to goof off, and burp in an older man's face!" Vexen continued to ramble on and on, and Saïx lowered his head even more.

Vexen finally noticed that the younger Nobody wasn't listening anymore, and was just looking away.

"Listen to me, you fool!"

_Slap_

The sound of Vexen striking Saïx echoed all throughout the quiet night, as Saïx brought a hand instinctively to his face, where a red hand print was just appearing.

"Uh, Vexen, maybe you shouldn't have-" Zexion began, but was interrupted by a furious roar.

"_**Listen to this, old fool!**_" Saïx growled menacingly, and once again, a blinding light shone out, except this time in Saïx's hands. A huge, shining Claymore appeared in the Nobody's hands.

He took a swing at Vexen, but the blonde blocked it with his shield, "Number VI, do something!" He yelled as Saïx roared again.

Zexion summoned a large book, and flipped through it urgently. Finally, he stopped at one page, and started mumbling something under his breath. As he finished, a large cloud appeared out of nowhere, blocking off the moon.

Saïx froze suddenly, and his weapon disappeared. He dropped onto his knees, panting, as Vexen scurried off to stand next to Zexion. They watched as he fell to his side, wheezing now.

"This is odd…" Zexion stated quietly as Saix finally calmed down, but didn't rise.

"Indeed it is…" Vexen agreed.

The two walked over hesitantly to the still form of Saïx laying on the ground. Zexion leaned down, and saw that Saïx looked exhausted.

"Interesting. It seems that he's worn out. Perhaps we should get Lexaeus out here to carry him back."

"No…I can walk…" Saïx mumbled, eyes half open.

"If you say so. It seems as though this session is over. I expect you to return here again tomorrow, Saïx.

The blue haired man simply nodded, and the two scientists left via Dark Portal. Saïx rose wearily, and stumbled through a portal of his own.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

The experimentations continued, almost every other night. A few more weeks had passed, and now Saïx was sitting on the couch in the lounge. Suddenly, though, Xaldin entered the room.

"The Superior has called a meeting in the Round Room."

Unsure as to where in the world that room was, Saïx got up and followed Xaldin. Thankfully, the man didn't seem to mind, and didn't stop to call any more members, and just went straight to this 'Round Room'.

Saïx followed the black haired Nobody through a large archway, and into a medium sized, circular, completely white room. Around it, on the walls, were thirteen huge thrones. Each one was a different height. He saw that the rest of the Organization was already seated, so he quickly walked over to one of the six empty seats, and stood at the base of it, wondering how to get up.

"Just portal yourself up there, dude." Xigbar explained, amused by Saïx's puzzled expression.

"Oh…"

Once Saix was up, Xemnas finally began talking, "I have called you here today, to welcome our newest member,"

Saïx saw someone in an Organization XIII uniform walk through the archway, and stand in the middle of the thrones, the hood on the coat covering the figure's face.

"Please welcome Number VIII, Axel. The Flurry of Dancing Flames." (AN That's Axel's name thing, right..? =l)

Everyone just stared at the man awkwardly for a while, before Axel lowered his hood slowly.

Spiky red hair sprang up from his head, and two tear shaped black specks rested under his green eyes. He smirked playfully, "Hey, guys. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" (AN Couldn't help it!)

_Dear God, he has a catchphrase…_

After a short speech from Xemnas about how close they were getting to their hearts and blah blah blah, the room cleared out. Saïx, having nothing else to do, went back to the lounge.

He switched on the TV, and watched some documentary about wolves.

Then, Vexen walked into the room, followed by the new guy.

"Saïx, Axel will be joining us tonight, so be ready." And with that, Vexen left, leaving Axel alone in the room with Saïx.

"So, Saïx, huh? What do you do?" The redhead asked, sitting down next to the scarred Nobody.

"You'll see soon enough." Saïx replied, smirking a little.

"Aw, c'mon, tell me!"

"Nope. Why don't you just watch the TV, huh?"

Axel just shook his head, "I hate these shows."

Saïx glanced over at him, "So, you hate animals, hm?"

"Yeah, I guess. They're just so boring."

"I'll soon show you otherwise." Saïx chuckled as he changed the channel.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Saïx once again stood in the open field, waiting for Zexion to tell him to begin. The full moon shone above him as he flashed a cocky smirk at Axel, who was standing next to him. Vexen was having them battle each other, to save time and energy.

Axel just gave him the exact same smile, and looked to Zexion expectantly. Vexen began speaking into the voice recorder, and Zexion gave the two a thumbs up.

"Well, good luck, Saïx." Axel teased, summoning two red chakrams.

"As well as for you, Axel."

"What, no weapon? You can't honestly think your _that_ good."

Saïx grinned, showing off his growing fangs, "Remember, Axel? I need to show you that animals aren't as boring as you think…" His voice was growing rougher as his nails grew to claws and his fangs reached full size. His scar grew more rigid and obvious, turning a darker shade of red, and his blue hair bristled like a dog's, "_**And I can't think of a better example than myself!**_"

Axel's eyes widened as Saïx dropped down to all fours. Saïx was careful not to give in completely to what Vexen now called his Berserker Form. He fought against the overwhelming rage, not wanting to hurt Axel, just demonstrate what he could do. Red brimmed the edges of his vision, but no more than that as Saïx charged at Axel, still on all fours.

Zexion stood ready with his book open to the right page, just in case Saïx got out of hand.

Axel dodged wildly as Saïx continued his onslaught, angry that no one had warned him about this.

_What are they trying to do, kill me on my first day!?_

He finally got a hit in as he dodged to the side, hitting Saïx on the back, but careful not to stab him. He jumped away again as Saïx tried to lunge at his neck.

Saïx panicked inside as he was slowly losing control. He barely resisted the urge to rip this man's throat out for hitting him. As he was distracted, Axel managed to hit him again, and again.

Suddenly, Saïx stopped in the middle of another lunge, grabbing his head with both hands.

"Uh…Saïx, you ok…?" Axel asked, his chakrams disappearing in a flash of light.

"Axel…run…" Saïx managed to choke out, trembling.

"No, man-" He started, but stopped talking when he saw the insane look growing on Saïx's face, while the blue haired man's eyes started glowing a brilliant gold, resembling two small moons.

"Uh…I'll just go then…" He muttered, then turned around and ran for his life.

Unfortunately, in his current state, this caused Saïx to see Axel as prey. His eyes shone (literally…) with excitement, as he charge after Axel. (On all fours, of course.)

"Not again…" Zexion mumbled, and started chanting.

Just as Saïx landed on Axel, a huge, thick cloud covered the full moon, blocking out all the light entirely.

"Axel, are you ok?" Zexion asked as he jogged over.

"Yeah…" He replied, his voice muffled by the ground.

"Care to help me?" Zexion asked Vexen, gesturing to Saïx's body, which was still on top of Axel.

"Very well…" The blonde sighed as he grabbed the blue haired man's legs. Zexion got a grip on his arms, and together, they lifted the larger man off of Axel. After the redhead sprang up from the ground, they dropped Saïx unceremoniously to the ground.

"What was that all about!?" Axel practically screamed, throwing his hands in the air.

"That would be Saïx's Berserker Form." Vexen replied, wiping his hands off.

Zexion looked slightly apologetic," His original intent wasn't to harm you, Axel. But the full moon really sets him off, and when you hit him, he lost control."

Axel looked puzzled, "Full moon? What is he, a werewolf?"

Vexen sighed, "No, don't be absurd. That is his ability. And speaking of abilities, why didn't you just fend him off with yours?"

"I didn't want to hurt him_ that _bad. Jeez, I'm not gonna burn him alive…" Axel explained, crossing his arms.

"He has a point, Number IV" Zexion agreed, looking pointedly to the blonde.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Now, Axel, take Saïx back to the castle, will you?"

Before the redheaded Nobody could reply, Vexen had opened a Dark Portal and left. Zexion quickly followed.

Axel sighed and looked at the blue haired man sleeping face down on the ground. "I believe you now, Saïx, " Axel chuckled, "Animals certainly aren't as bland as I'd thought."

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Axel and Saïx were sitting side by side on a plain white couch, watching as Vexen screamed at Xigbar for sneaking up on him. Xigbar had used his influence over space to walk on the ceiling (Like he always does…) and simply tapped Vexen on the head. Unfortunately, the blonde had been carrying hazardous chemicals, and was so surprised that he had accidentally dropped them all over the floor. Now Xemnas was making everyone in the immediate area help clean it up.

But Axel, due to his laziness and over all fend-for-yourself attitude, decided to sit idly by and watch. Saïx was only slacking off because over the course of the last few days, he and Axel had grown quite close, so they were pretty much inseparable.

And he wasn't going to help clean up someone else's mistakes, anyway…

"Ok, this is getting old. Wanna go get some toast!?" Axel asked with an unnaturally large grin. Saïx immediately shook his head no. The last time Axel had tried to make toast, he had burned down the whole third floor of The Castle That Never Was.

"No, how about we… Play Gameboy™?"

"No way! You know I'm still stuck on Chain of Memories!"

Saïx gave Axel a mischievous grin, "Yeah, because you keep losing to yourself…"

"Hey! You still haven't beaten yourself on 358/2 Days!" Axel argued indignantly.

"That's because Keyblades suck…" Saïx muttered, looking away.

They were startled out of the awkward silence that followed by the voice of Xaldin, "Hey, you two, quit arguing and help us clean!"

"Yes Xaldin…" The two sighed, before they each grabbed a mop and got to work.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

A few months had passed, along with the coming of Number IX, Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne. Xemnas had decided to send Saïx on a new 'mission' to go to the gas station and buy some milk.

He was walking along the sidewalk, almost to 'Holiday', when a newspaper hit his leg. Saïx reached down to take it off, and was about to let it blow in the wind again, when he saw the title of one of the articles.

**12 People Dead in Lab Explosion!**

Saïx continued to read.

_The Twilight Town Research Laboratory was destroyed a week ago_(AN it's an old newspaper!) _for unknown reasons. Eleven were killed in this tragic accident, and one committed suicide. It is said that the man killed himself because he watched his best friend die-_

Saïx stopped reading, alarmed. He turned the page to the obituaries, and found the list of the scientists who died that day. He shuddered when he saw his own name, and a short biography of his life. He kept looking, and felt his nonexistent heart stop when he also found Frank's name.

_Frank…no…_

Frank had committed suicide, because he thought that his best friend was dead.

_Technically, he is. Aïs died that day. _

So what happened to Rex?

_The man, Frank (His last name is unknown), also owned a dog. It formerly belonged to Aïs (Frank's friend), the dog was adopted by Aïs' parents after the unfortunate passing of Frank-_

(AN The all-knowing-newspaper answers all your questions!)

Saïx dropped the paper, wide-eyed and stunned. The wind quickly whipped it away. Eventually, the blue haired Nobody kept going, putting his hood up, so no one could see the horrified expression on his face. (AN also his freakish blue hair and scar!)

He continued to the gas station, and bought two jugs of milk.

(AN how is that enough for nine people!? That's not even enough for my family of four!)

Once he found the nearest ally, he teleported back to the Castle That Never Was, right in the kitchen. He silently put the milk in the fridge, while Axel (who was already in the kitchen) stared at him. He kept his hood up as he walked to his room.

He stepped inside the blindingly white room, and laid down on his bed. After a while of staring at his ceiling, (AN or maybe he was watching for Xigbar…?) he finally fell asleep, still in his cloak.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Saïx was once again in the lounge with Axel, listening to Demyx play 'Smoke on the Water' on his sitar. Axel was laughing and grinning for some- reason-that-is-still-unknown-to-this-day, but Saïx just sat silently, watching with an emotionless gaze as Demyx started to play the Pokemon™ theme song.

"Hey, Saïx, what's wrong?" Axel asked, suddenly right in the blue haired Nobody's face.

"Nothing…" Saïx muttered, looking away.

"Man, that doesn't sound like nothing." Demyx argued, setting his sitar down on the ground next to him.

"I'm fine!" The scarred Nobody growled.

Axel frowned, "Obviously not. Just tell me what's wrong. Besides, what can be so bad that it's bugging someone without a heart?"

Saïx just growled low in his throat, his ears pulled back like a dog's, "It is no concern of yours!"

"Alright, alright, calm down!" Axel said, putting his hands in the air.

Saïx just glared at the two one more time before getting up and storming to his room.

_I've never yelled at Axel like that before… What's wrong with me? _

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

A few days had passed now, and Saïx still hadn't said much of anything. To say Axel was worried was an incredible understatement. He had been following the scarred Nobody all day, trying to get him to tell what was wrong. But so far, no luck.

"Saïx, please, _please_, tell _someone _what's bugging you!"

Saïx just glared at the redhead, then continued down the hallway to Xemnas' room. He had just gotten back from a mission, and had yet to report to his Superior. That was the only time he would talk now, only to his Superior.

Finally, he got to the white door with the number one written in Roman Numerals on it. He knocked quickly, wanting to get this over with and go back to sleep. That was another thing, all Saïx did now was sleep and go on missions.

"Enter."

Saïx quickly obeyed, closing the door in Axel's face. Xemnas was seated at an expensive looking desk in the corner, a huge pile of papers in front of him.

"Yes, Number VII?" He asked, turning in his chair to face Saïx.

"Atlantica is in order, sir…" He shuddered at the memory of the singing fish.

"Good. And Saïx," He said as the blue haired Nobody was turning to leave, "I demand to know what's been bothering you these past few days."

Saïx turned back to Xemnas, "It's nothing, sir."

"Then I'll be forced to assume you're plotting against me, with how you've been acting."

Saïx sighed, "It's just my old life, sir… An old friend has passed away."

"But Saïx, you're not sad. You can't feel-"

"That's why I'm upset, Superior." The scarred Nobody admitted, not enjoying the topic of their conversation.

"Saïx… The past no longer concerns you. Feelings are a burden, we have no use for them."

"But, sir-"

"No, Saïx. Go, Kingdom Hearts needs hearts. Only when it's complete will you have your emotions back."

"Yes, Superior…"

Saïx quickly turned and made his leave, only to find Axel standing outside the door.

"Well. You couldn't have told _me _that? That was all that was bugging you, not feeling sad?"

"Axel-"

"No, Saïx. I'm tired of this drama. Please, just leave me alone. Got it memorized?" With that, Axel walked away, leaving Saïx alone in the hallway.

The scarred Nobody walked around, unsure of where he was going, until he found himself on the roof. He looked up at Kingdom Hearts, sighing. For the first time in a long time, he actually felt something. Maybe it was his imagination, or just a longing, but deep down inside, he could've sworn he felt anguish.

He fell to his knees, "Kingdom Hearts…," He reached upwards, "Where is _my _heart!?"

**_________________________________**

Jeez, that took me weeks to write… I'll update my other stories now that I've got this one off my chest… I really hate this fic now…

By the way! Longest oneshot in the history of oneshots, right here! xD


End file.
